Davy Jones
Davy Jones (originally from Pirates of the Caribbean) is the heartless, most feared pirate on the seas. He once tried taking over the Ocean Realm of Oceana. Benders' Dawn Saga His first cameo was at the end of Operation: ANCESTOR, receiving the letter from Octoroo about Eva Roberts being the long lost Ocean Princess. His bigger appearance was in Operation: DUTCHMAN, where he was the main villain. In that story, he and his crew ambushed Sector V, Eva, Kade, Violet, and a few other operatives in the Bermuda Triangle, where he stabbed Numbuh 59 and injured Nigel and Kade. Numbuh 10 then offered to go with them if they leave everyone else alone, to which Davy Jones agreed to. While on Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones told Eva a little about the Ocean Realm, and even showed her her ability to waterbend. When Eva escaped Jones' ship via magic mirror, she and the others learned the story from Oshus, telling how 300 years ago, Jones was given the job from Kyogre of ferrying souls lost at sea to the Underworld. As revealed by Octoroo, Jones fell in love with a woman, who agreed to meet up with him 10 years later, but when that time came, she never returned. As a result, Jones went into anger and attacked the Ocean Realm, betraying Kyogre, and spent the rest of his immortal life trying to obtain the Sea Crown and take over Oceana. Davy Jones began sinking ships at sea and taking people into his crew, turning them into mutated zombie flora and fauna from the sea. 10 years ago, Jones awakened the Kraken and destroyed the kingdom of Oceana, and Kyogre sent his daughter to the surface world, and Jones was only able to capture the Manaphy Egg. After the Delightful Childrens' deaths by falling into the large toilet, they were taken and drowned in the sea, where Davy Jones found them and added them to his crew, also ridding them of their former Delightful curses, turning them back to Sector Z. Octoroo later told Sector Z that he was rescued by Jones years ago, and how both of them were in love and betrayed by women. After the Kraken destroyed the Sweet Revenge, Davy Jones captured and killed Patton, sending him to the Locker. When the main group went to Davy Jones' Locker to save their friends and retrieve the Phantom Sword, Davy Jones spoke with a mysterious figure (who turned out to be Negatar Gnaa), who told him that one of the children was important and needed (Numbuh 363). After the gang finally revealed the Sea Temple, Davy Jones immediately ran in and started removing jewels from the Sea Crown, which cancelled off all waterbending. After Eva restored the temple, Davy Jones absorbed power from Manaphy and became an all-powerful waterbender, his water emitting a green aura, while also creating a maelstrom. At the same time, Eva was powered up too, and the two engaged in an epic battle. During that battle, Eva explained that Jones really wanted to kidnap and drown her so he could make her his beloved daughter and fill in his empty void, to which Jones denied it was so. After almost killing Kade, Numbuh 10 destroyed Jones' Heart with the Phantom Sword, afterwards cutting him into four parts, which then fell into the maelstrom. His ship, the Flying Dutchman, fell to pieces and fell into the maelstrom as well, along with the rest of the crew, except for Sector Z, who was rescued and returned to normal. In the one-shot Dark Training, Davy Jones showed Lord Gnaa his Positive counterpart (Avatar Aang), and Gnaa ordered Jones to hide Aang, so no one could find and free him from the iceberg. In Mika's New Life, it's revealed that Davy Jones is responsible for the death of Mikaela Corella's parents. While on a cruise, Davy Jones sent the Kraken to attack their ship. Mika's father was eaten, and her mother was taken aboard the Dutchman. After refusing to join Jones's crew, Davy Jones killed her. Nextgen Series Jones appeared in Operation: ERASED, when Sunni and Darcy went back in time to stop him from killing Mr. and Mrs. Corella. At the story's end, when the two sisters had to stop themselves, they were captured by Davy Jones, who said he wouldn't kill them if they sang a jaunty tune. Before Darcy could sing a tune, Sunni pulled her in the time machine. Relationships Octoroo Davy Jones saved Octoroo years ago. The two both loved women and were betrayed. Kyogre Neptune Jones was friends with Kyogre until he betrayed him and tried taking over Oceana. Eva Roberts Numbuh 10 was the Ocean Princess, who was destined to kill him. Supposedly, Jones wanted Eva as his daughter. Manaphy Jones wanted the Firstborn Ocean Prince as well. Jones absorbed Manaphy's power for the final battle. Negatar Gnaa Davy Jones seems to work for Negatar Gnaa. He sailed Gnaa to his first destination on his quest to master his elements. Medusa During Jones's time as spiritual sailor of the Flying Dutchman, ferrying souls to the Underworld, he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman, whom was secretly the Goddess of Darkness in disguise. Medusa stood him up and didn't show up for their date once after 10 years of waiting, leading Jones's heart to become torn and evil. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Bosses Category:Crossover Characters Category:Benders Category:Final Bosses Category:Dutchman Bosses Category:Waterbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists